The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to vibration and noise absorbers, and more particularly, to devices and methods for attenuating vibration and acoustic noise.
During operation of different machines and structures, vibrations and acoustic noise may be generated. For example, these machines and structures may radiate loud acoustic noise that is unpleasant in some circumstances. Additionally, high vibration of different components can cause damage to the machines or structures.
For example, during operation of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, noise is generated by the vibration of gradient coils in a static main magnetic field when the coils are pulsed during imaging operation. Additionally, eddy currents are also generated by the gradient coils on any metallic surface, such as radio-frequency (RF) coils, the magnet warm bore, and other metallic components of the MRI system. The interaction of the eddy currents with the main magnetic field also produces vibrations, which results in acoustic noise.
The acoustic noise is often unpleasant (e.g., in the 110-120 dBA range) and transmitted to the patient's ears through the MRI system, such as through the RF coils. Accordingly, this acoustic noise can become quite loud, which can further adversely affect patients that are already apprehensive about the scan to be performed. Additionally, the vibrations that are produced may potentially cause damage to the components of the MRI system.
Devices are known that provide vibration and acoustic noise control. These devices are formed having an attenuating structure to absorb the vibration or acoustic noise. However, these structures may not provide sufficient absorption for different applications and over a range of operating conditions and frequencies.